justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Sweat
Just Sweat 'is a mode in the Just Dance series that was first introduced in ''Just Dance 2. In later games, it featured more physical routines. In ''Just Dance 4'''' and [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]], it calculates how many calories you've burned. The mode also made an appearance in all 3 of the Japanese games. The mode was re-named as "'''Playlists" in Just Dance 2015. The mode was re-named once again in Just Dance 2016 as "Sweat & Playlists". Just Dance Warm-Up The beginning of the Just Sweat series most likely began in the very first game. There is a feature called "''Warmup''" that features a routine similar to Just Dance 4's sweat. Just Dance 2/Just Dance Wii In Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance Wii, you play just like you would in Just Dance mode, only it tracks your calories. You pick how many songs you want to do, and how long you want to do it, and you keep a record. When selecting a routine, it automatically plays the song instead of giving you the option to pressing "A" to start the song. Unlike the other games, Just Sweat in these games only supports one player. Just Dance 3/Just Dance Wii 2 In Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Wii 2, you can dance to any routine and it calculates "Sweat Points" which are not to be confused with calories, 20 sweat points is about equal to 1 calorie if you are doing the dance properly and not shaking the remote. In Just Dance 3, the game introduced a sweat routine for ''I Was Made For Lovin' You''. The routine'' was made specifically for exercise. It had much more athletic moves. ''Just Dance 3 also introduced "Sweat Mashups". These mashups contained more physical moves than the average mashups. Unlike Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance Wii, Just Sweat in these games can now support up to 4 players instead of only 1 player. Just Dance 4 A new type of sweat mode was in Just Dance 4. This calculates calories burned on the songs you complete. This version had pre-programmed sweat routines. After completing a routine, the game would assign you a song based on how well you completed the original routine, either assigning you an "Intense" or a "Cool" song. Sweat mash-ups did not continue into this game. The five workout sessions included in Just Sweat are as follows: *Note: Swinging 60's Workout must be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Aerobics_In_Space.png|Aerobics In Space Cheerleaders_Boot_Camp.png|Cheerleaders Boot Camp Electro_Body_Combat.png|Electro Body Combat Sweat_Around_The_World.png|Sweat Around The World Swinging_60s_Workout.png|Swinging 60's Workout Just Dance 2014/Just Dance Wii U Sweat Mode returned in Just Dance 2014 ''and ''Just Dance Wii U where you could pick how many songs you'd like to do depending on what Minute option you have chosen and you even have the choice to choose the playlists songs yourself, with your calories tracked. In Just Dance 2014, players could now purchase sweat routines with 10 Mojo Coins in the in-game shop, along with sweat mash-ups for 5-10 Mojo Coins. You also have the option to do "Just Sweat Free Mode" where you are put back in the main menu, and you can play whichever songs you like, and the game will keep track of your calories. However, entering the world dance floor or staring a JD Battle will end free mode. When you select a Minute option, you can select the following options: * 10 Minutes (3 Songs of choice) * 20 Minutes (6 songs of choice) * 40 Minutes (10 songs of choice) Just Dance 2015 Sweat mode did not return in Just Dance 2015 and was re-named as "Playlists" where you can still select the Minute options from the last game. Also, Non-Stop Shuffle has returned for this game. However, you can turn on a calorie counter, if you want to keep track of how many calories you've burned. Just Dance 2016 The mode has been re-named and has appeared once again in Just Dance 2016 as "Sweat & Playlists". The features in Sweat & Playlists are the same from the last game, but unlike the previous games, you can build a custom playlist with up to 20 songs. Non-Stop Shuffle has made a re-appearance once again in this game, and the calorie counter cannot be disabled this time. TriviaCategory:Game FeaturesCategory:Just Dance 2014Category:Just Dance 4Category:Just Dance 3Category:Just Dance 2015Category:Just SweatCategory:Sweat Routine * The background for Just Dance 3's Sweat Routines and Sweat Mashups has a mirror in Wii and PS3, while in Kinect, it's replaced by a large window. * In Just Dance 2016, after playing a song in Sweat & Playlists, the score screen will not contain your score; instead, it will only show how many calories you have burned, the amount of stars you have obtained, and how much time you have played the mode and the amount of songs you have played. Category:Just Sweat Category:Sweat Routine Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Aurélie Sériné